Steven and the strange night at TGI Fridays
by Cars2MakesMeHorny
Summary: Steven and his friends steven, steven, and steven all enjoy a movie night out which ends in a horror filled dinner at TGI Fridays with a Steven robot


Steven was feeling down in the dumps recently and to try and lift his spirits he went to see the latest movie featuring his celebrity crush, Kevin James in "Zookeeper".Steven walking down the street at a rapid pace, as he needed his kevin james fix, crashed right into someone! He was thinking about K.J. So much that he got a hard peepee and when he slammed into the stranger on the street his stiff donger bent like a non-bendy straw being bent by mike Tyson."JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" the person shouted as they crashed to the floor. As steve sitting back up he noticed something familiar about the person he had crashed into steve had crashed into steve! He was in complete shock but couldn't be happier to finally meet a strong, independent, man just like himself. Before steve could say anything steve number 2 had already gotten up in shock "Hey you're me!" He shouted before putting his hand out to help steve 1 up. Steve 1 said " I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a hot date waiting for me at the movie theater." Steve 2 replied with "Oh, what a coincidence, I have quite the steed waiting for me at the theater as well!"  
As they both trotted down the street in an orderly fashion they eventually found the theater where they both found that oddly their dates were also steve and the first two steves went up to their Knights in shining armor, they realized both their dates were playing the bagpipes. It got steves 1 and 2 hard. They all went up to the concession stand and ordered some snacks from Steve number 5."Hey sugar tits, got some rock candy in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Steve number 3 said raising an eyebrow in a flirty fashion. The steves grabbed their candies and walked in the theater where steves favorite part was playing on was the scene where Kevin James and his new found gorilla companion were having a gay ol' time in TGI the movie was going steve 1 had pulled out steve 3's member and had begun stroking his "disco stick" as steve 3 let out a monstrous 4 grabbed steve 2's weenie and used it like a joy stick to try and imitate the movements of Kevin on the big screen. The others at the movie theater were getting quite annoyed by their actions, so all 4 steves left the theater and went to a place they were always welcome, TGI they had burst through the door they were all ripping off each others clothing like a pack of wolves to a deer carcass. They ran to their booth as the waitress walked them to their seat. " what can i do for yall" she asked with a cute southern accent "SEX" they all shouted in unison before pulling out their hard rods and slapping each other with them, then 2 steves began forcing 2 other steves into submission and butt fucking like 4 black dudes in the same situation as "broke back mountain" eventually one steve being butt fucked forces another steve butt fucking to take his hard salisbury steak in his ass forming a gay human the squad had suspected, everyone there loved it. Only after a minute and a half everyone in the building was singing "When the day meets the night" by panic! at the disco.  
As the 4 steves yelled in unison "WE ALL KNOW WHAT A CUCKOLD IS RIGHT?!" Someone from the back room kicked open the door. It was the infamous Big Steve-o 6! Using his 50 foot robo cock he inserted it at the mouth of the front steve. "no homo" he whispered in a robo voice while caressing his face and then shoved his robo cock in with so much force that he killed the first two steves. The last two unstuck themselves from the corpses with a loud popping noise and ran as fast as possible but the robo cock was still unsatisfied. The steve man train wasn't in chronological order to begin with, the two remaining steves were 1 and 4. As the dynamic duo ran back to the theater with big steve-o 6 not far behind they asked the forgotten steve 5 to help. Steve 5 jumped out from behind the counter and prepared to be a sacrificial lamb to the robo cock. Big Steve-o 6 was 10 feet from Steve 5, his robo cock was flaccid by now. Big Steve-o 6 reached into his secret ass compartment and pulled out some keys and looked at Steve 4. "You forgot your car keys" said big steve-o 6 in a Scottish accent.  
THE END


End file.
